The Life of Dr Olsen
by Snakemaster11
Summary: Hello all! I am back and with a new story. This story, "The Life of Dr. Olsen" follows more or less the same story plot as "The Life of Lillyann Shadows". All of the characters from that story are embedded in this story but the time line has changed. If you have any feedback, send me a Private Message.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to Readers: Hello all! I am back and with a new story. This story, _"The Life of Dr. Olsen"_ follows more or less the same story plot as _"The Life of Lillyann Shadows"_. All of the characters from that story are embedded in this story but the time line has changed. If you have any feedback, send me a Private Message. **

**Chapter 1:**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Ugh! I look wake up and look at my bedside table. _5:15 AM._ Who in their right minds think it's okay to call this early?! Oh well, let's see who it is.

"Hello. This is Dr. Dominic Olsen. May I ask who is calling?"

"Dr! Dr!. This is Dr. Lillyann Shadows. I am the Chief of Staff at Presbyterian Hospital Main. I have a patient who was brought in by Air Ambulance with symptoms of a Myocardial Infarction and our Head Cardiologist is out of town. Can you come by?"

"Dr. Shadows. Calm down, please. I will be there as soon as I possibly can. In the meantime, order an Electrocardiogram and an Echo. Determine how bad on the MI Scale this heart attack is. Gather a patient record and see if this patient has any family that can provide information once they have signed a Release of Information Form. I'll be down there soon."

"Thank you so much, Dr. See you soon!" With that, we hung up.

I stretched and got up out of bed. I made my side of the bed and went to the huge walk in closet to pick out a suit for the day. With the suit and shoes in hand, I went into the Master Bathroom, flossed and brushed my teeth, washed my face and started the shower.

I finished the shower and dressing and went out to the Master Suit to my husband's side of the bed.

"Babe. Dr. Lillyann Shadows called from PHS. She has a Cardiology emergency and needs my attention. I'll see you at work later." With that, I gave him a kiss goodbye, went downstairs and got my wallet and keys before going into the garage.

A little background about me. My full name is Dominic Joseph Olsen. I am 32 years old, 5'2" and about 125 lbs. I am a Head Physician at the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center North Valley Clinic in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I also teach part time at the University of New Mexico in the Internal Medicine Department.

I am gay and in a happy relationship with my husband Cole McKnight – Olsen. We have been married since we were both 22 years old, so a total of 10 years. Cole is a Neurologist at the North Valley Clinic.

I arrive at the Main Campus of Presbyterian Health Center off of Central Avenue at about 5:50 AM. I park in the "Doctors Designated Parking Only" section of the Employee Parking Garage before making my way to the Emergency Department on the 1st floor. I sign in the Visitor Log Book before going back to where Dr. Shadows is.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to Readers: Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 of _"The Life of Dr. Olsen"_. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Oh Dr. Olsen! Thank you so much for coming." Dr. Lillyann Shadows ran up to me and hugged me.

A little bit about Dr. Shadows. Dr. Shadows was born and raised in Mountainair, New Mexico as Kathleen Palleja. After high school, she changed her name to Lillyann Shadows to start a new life. After college, she became the Chief of Staff for Lovelace Medical Center downtown. She quickly moved up the ranks and raised enough money through the Davita Medical Group Foundation to completely renovate the LMC and the adjacent Medical Towers.

After renovating the LMC and Medical Towers, Lillyann transferred to Presbyterian Medical Center (also known as Presbyterian Health Services) where she worked in the Pediatric Clinic as a Endocrinologist then as a Primary Care Physician. After 2 years, Lillyann and her high school sweetheart Michael Desiderio got married and 1 year later had a set of twins; Sierra and Samuel. Now, Dr. Shadows is working as Chief of Staff in the Adult Emergency Department and Michael is a Pediatric Neurologist.

"No problem, Lillyann. So, tell me what we have so far."

45 minutes later, Lillyann transferred her heart attack patient to the fifth floor to be monitored by that team for a few days. I said my goodbyes to Lillyann and her team which included our old high school teachers as nurses; Michael Sedillo and his wife Michelle Sedillo. Tonya Troske and her husband Thomas Bergan and finally the old receptionist Vangie Garcia.

I made my way to the North Valley Clinic and got there shortly after 7:15 AM. I was met by my colleagues Dr. Julian Chavez, dietician, Dr. Robert Martinez – Krebbs, Pharmacist and his husband Dr. Jackson Krebbs, one of several hundred Primary Care Physicians here at the UNMH NVC. Jackson and Robert have been mine and Cole's friends since freshman year of high school. They got married shortly after starting their junior year of college and two years later adopted a son Jamie. He's now 11 years old.

I made my way to mine and Cole's office and Cole was on the telephone with a patient going over her laboratory results. He was going to prescribe her some Potassium supplements to help boost her potassium levels.

It was now 2 pm and Cole and I were getting ready to go home. We were meeting our other friends Chief Meteorologist Daniel Cortez and his husband Head News Anchor Iah Rainwater Jr – Cortez at their house for dinner along with their sons Adam and Eric Cortez.

6:00 PM: Cole and I are leaving the house and walking a block north to Iah's and Daniel's house. Both work at KOAT Action 7 News which is on the corner of Carlisle Blvd and Comanche Rd. They live on Tiley Rd and Cole and I live next to my dad on Shepard pl.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Here is chapter 3 of, _"The Life of Dr. Olsen"_. In Chapter 3, we learned that Dr. Dominic Olsen and Dr. Cole McKnight – Olsen are going to their friends house and Daniel and Iah Cortez. Let's see what happens!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Cole and I were walking north to Tiley road where our friends Daniel and Iah live. We were hand in hand. We came up on the last 2 story house on the right hand side and saw my dad, his girlfriend and her son out in their beautiful front yard that we had landscaped for them last year.

"Hi guys! How are you all doing?" Cole asked smiling largely as we went up the driveway to see them.

"We are doing well. Just enjoying the beautiful day. How was your days?" My dads girlfriend asked.

Cole squat down to give their dog Luke a belly rub as I leaned against a pole. "Our days were well. I assisted in a MI emergency with a good friend of mine who is Head Physician at Pres." Cole had stood up and came over to wrap his arms around me.

"That's good. Where are you guys heading?" My dad asked.

"We've been invited to our friends house on the next block. They're employees down the road at KOAT 7." I told them.

"Oh cool. Well them them we said hi!" My dads girlfriend said.

"Will do" Cole remarked while we hugged everyone bye. We turned left on Alta Monte and continued to Daniel and Iah's house. When we got there, we removed our shoes and put them in the bin next to the front door and Cole rang the doorbell. Eric answered the phone and we each gave him a hug before heading inside to the dining room. Daniel was just finishing setting the table. We sat down, said Grace then started eating and talking.

"Dr. Dom. Eric and I both made honor roll at school!" Adam said happily.

"That's awesome. Great job you two!" I said well giving the boys fist bumps followed by Cole giving them high fives. "So Iah, has KOAT gotten any closer on the Victoria Martens case?" I asked Iah.

"No not yet. Sadly. I still can't believe all that went down. I couldn't imagine doing that to any child much less our boys." Our conversation continued.

After supper, we helped Iah clean up well Daniel got the boys ready for bed. We all said our goodbyes and Cole and I went outside, put on our shoes and started walking home.

We got home and as I went around the house making sure the windows were closed and locked, and the blinds and curtains were closed, Cole went around the house tidying up little things, locking the front doors and turning on the porch light. We went upstairs, went through our going to bed routines and went to sleep ready for whatever the next day would bring to us.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 of the story. In chapter 4, we will be reading the story from the viewpoint of Daniel and Iah. Heads up, there will be smut in here.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Riiiing. "_ Ugh. Curse the day alarm clocks were made" I mumbled under my breath as I turned the alarm off.

"Good morning, honey. Iah said cleaning over and kissing my left cheek. "Without the alarm, we wouldn't wake up on time to go to work."

"Very true babe." I said, getting up. As I took a shower and got ready, Iah made the bed and got the boys up and ready. While Iah was taking a shower, I was taking the boys next door to my parents house. As always, dad was already outside mowing the lawn and trimming the bushes, while mom was watering her flowers. Let me remind you, it's 4am.

"Gramma!" The boys shouted at once while running up to my mom who put down the hose and immediately enveloped her grand kids in a warm embrace.

"Good morning my little sunshines!" Mom said with glee in her voice. "Are you ready to go and spend the weekend in Santa Fe?"

"Yes nana." Adam said, well my dad came up and hugged the boys before hugging me.

"Well you four be careful. " I chided. "Iah and I will be working all day tomorrow but Sunday will be a relaxing day for us." With that, I said bye to the boys and my parents and went back next door.

When I got home, Iah was making us breakfast dressed in his suit. He had a green tie on. It looked so sexy on him!

 _Ring. Ring_. My phone started ringing. I walked over to the island where we have our phones charging, looked at the caller ID and saw it was our General Manager, Mary Lynn Roper. I unplugged the phone and answered it.

I hung up about 10 minutes later. "Well honey we have the morning off. You just have to cover for Doug at the 4pm newscast and I have to cover for Joe. So we have the whole day to ourselves."

With that, Iah and I ate breakfast, cleaned up and went back upstairs to get in some comfy clothes.

I was with my back turned to the closet when Iah came up behind me and started kissing my neck. I knew where this was going and so did my dick.

I turned around and we started kissing passionately. Iah started walking backwards towards the bed. I pushed him on the bed all while kissing him. I took off his shoes and socks and started licking his feet and sucking his toes. My husband was a moaning mess on the bed. I moved back to his lips while untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. I took off his shirt and started sucking and gently biting his left nipple while tweaking his right nipple with my right hand. I changed sides. Then I moved down his six pack abs, licking and kissing everywhere before I came to the waistband of his slacks.

"Oh babe, don't stop" Iah moaned.

"Not my intention honey" I said before undoing his black belt and slacks. I threw his slacks and belt on the floor and started kissing and sucking his bulge through his underwear getting them all nice and wet. Then I pulled off his underwear with my teeth and his beautiful 7" cock slapped against his stomach.

"Mmm, I love your cock so much honey." I said while gently stroking his dick with my right hand and massaging his balls with my left hand. We were both totally hairless everywhere except the top of our heads.

"Oh please suck me babe." Iah gasped right when I stuck my tongue out and started licking his bulbous head. I then swallowed his dick all the way down to the base and back up again. All while my right hand was massaging his balls and my left hand was teasing his asshole.

I continued sucking, before moving down to his balls taking one in my mouth at a time then both. After this, I went down further to his beautiful pink rosebud and dug my face in his ass. I spread his ass cheeks apart with my hands and spit right into his open hole. I continued rimming my husbands ass until he was a squirming mess.

"My turn" he said while I got on my back on the bed and he went to work undressing me. He first took off my tie and dress shirt. He sucked my left nipple then my right. Fuck it felt good. I mean we had sex last night but until you get Iah's mouth on you, you won't understand. Iah then dug his face in my right armpit then my left. He moved down placing kisses all on my chest and stomach before digging into my belly button. "FUCK" I moaned out loud thankful we had the house to ourselves.

 _Beep._ I got a text. While Iah undid my belt and pants, I looked at the phone to see that my mom text me saying they were on I-25 heading to Santa Fe. I typed out a short message, put the phone on silent and back on the bedside table. All the while, Iah had started sucking my 5" cut cock. We were both cut.

"Oh baby. Please suck my dick. Lick it and suck it. Make me your bitch." We were never violent with each other during sex. Neither one of us were a specific position but we did talk dirty to each other.

All of a sudden, Iah pushed my legs up so my cock was pointing straight at my mouth. I couldn't help it but envelop my own dick in my hot moist mouth. While I was sucking my own dick, Iah was eating my asshole out getting it all nice and ready.

"Safe or unsafe?" He asked meaning if I wanted him to wear a rubber or not. "Unsafe" I told him back.

With that, he stuck his cock in my ass and started fucking me. Soon I felt his scorching cum coat my insides as I shot my load into my mouth. With our love making finished, we took a shower together, put our clothes in our respective hampers, put on some house clothes and went downstairs to watch tv.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hi everyone! I am back with the 5th installment of _"The Life of Dr. Olsen_ ". Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 5:**

It was Monday morning and Dominic and Cole were at the North Valley Clinic talking to the board of Trustees about renovating the building.

"Dr. Dom and Cole, I respect the both of you, as do everyone on this board, and the board of directors and the entire UNM Health Sciences System. With that being said, if you two think renovating this 3 story facility into a bigger and more modern facility will benefit the business, then I think we should definitely do it."

"Thank you, Dr. Stone." Cole said. "But, in order to move forward with this project, we need to go to the City and ask about getting a different plot of land. We have already reached our limitations with this current plot."

"Cole's right. We need a plot big enough where we can not only build the main building which I want to house a state of the art radiology clinic, oncology clinic, a blood bank and state of the art lab, but I also want to build and open a Cancer center in Dr. Lillyann Shadow's name. It will be a part of the Presbyterian Health System but it will be on our land. I also want a study and stable gate surrounding the entire campus just to be safe." I was out of breath after that ramble. Dr. Stone looked thoughtful.

"I agree. Let's get all the building plans in order. While that is going on, I will go to the City and see about purchasing a new plot of land. I think this will really thrust the UNM Health Sciences Center into new and exciting territories. I would also like the blessing of Pastor Skip Hetzig of Calvary Chapel if the City does approve this."

"That sounds wonderful, Dr. Stone. Dom and I should be getting back to work now. Have a great Monday." With that, Cole and I went to the Main Lobby of the clinic, to our office to begin our days.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello and welcome back everyone! Here is chapter 6 of, _"The Life of Dr. Olsen."_ This is a chapter from Jackson and Robert Krebbs Point of View. Enjoy! R&R!**

 **Chapter 6:**

Jackson's POV:

Ah. Tuesday morning. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping away. I think today is going to be a wonderful day. I stretch and look over to the right side of the bed to notice it's made and Robert is already in the kitchen. Smells like bacon and eggs. Yum, my favorite!

I get up, make my side of the bed, walk over to the closet and pick out today's outfit before walking to the master bathroom. I floss and brush my teeth, wash my face, check and cut my toe nails and finger nails and shave. I turn on the shower, use the toilet, and step in.

After taking a shower, I dried off, got dressed,hanged my towel and turn off the bathroom and bedroom lights before closing the bedroom door. I make my way down the hall to the kitchen to see that Robert is just getting ready to put everything on the table. I walk up to him and kiss him.

"Good morning, Dr. Martinez." I say and he smiles. You see, we are both doctors at the UNM HSC North Valley Clinic where are friends Dominic and Cole Olsen are not only the founders of the NVC but doctors there as well.

"Good morning, babe. Sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you. Did you already make our lunches or are we going out to lunch?" He smiles.

"Actually, Cole text me this morning asking if we wanted to go to Cheddar's Scratch Kitchen for lunch?"

"Mmmm.. That sounds wonderful. Go ahead and text him saying we're in and I will set the table."

He chuckles. "Okay, sounds like a plan babe." He walks over to the sink, washes his hand, and goes into the living room/den to call Cole. In the meantime, I set the table in the dining room and turn off the light in the kitchen.

Robert comes back, we eat, clean up and put the dishes away. He says.

"So did you hear we are both getting a state of the art Nephrology clinic in the new building?"

I gasp. "No way? That is way cool! I can't wait." He laughs.

"I know, neither can I. Are you ready?" I nod and grab my wallet and keys and he grabs his and we go through the side door to the garage get into the Tucson and we go off to work.

As we enter the back door which is the employee entrance, the head Pharmacist Julian comes out of the break room all smiles.

"What's up J?" Asks Robert as we both stop to shake hands with him.

"Nothing much. Just read the email from the Board of Directors saying Amanda, Geoff and I are getting a completely renovated pharmacy in the new building!"

Robert and I smile before I answer. "That's awesome. We just found out this morning that we're getting a state of the art Nephrology clinic."

"Wow." Exclaims Julian. "This new facility will be totally awesome!" Robert and I agree before Julian heads back to the pharmacy and he and I go to our office.

Looking through our schedules I note out loud to Robert, "Looks like we both end the morning shift at 11:30. Maybe we can talk to Dom and Cole and see how a 12 noon lunch sounds." He hums in agreement before washing his hands.

"If I see one of them, I'll ask. For now, I have to go see Mr. Lusto." I give him a kiss and he exits the office to go the 3rd floor which is the nephrology clinic. Just then Dom pokes his head in my office.

"Good morning. I just saw Robert leaving. When do you begin?" I stand up and shake his hand.

"Good morning, Dr. I begin in about 40 minutes for my 8:40 appointment."

He nods his head. "That's good. Did Robert tell you Cole and I are inviting you to lunch today?"

I smile. "He did. We were saying how we both end at noon. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. See you then." With that, Dr. Olsen leaves and I finish looking over last months chart of my 8:40 appointment. At 8:30, I shut everything down, close and lock our office and head over to the 3rd floor. I say hi and good morning to the front desk clerks before going into the little office we have to wait for the nurse to let me know when my patient is ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello everyone! How are we all doing? Here is chapter 7 of " _The Life of Dr. Olsen."_ **

**Chapter 7:**

My nurse Amanda comes to get me, "Good morning, Dr. Jackson. Mr. Hernandez is ready for you."

I smile at her and reply, "Thank you, Amanda. Would you please let Dr. Robert know what we will be joining Dr. Dom and Cole at noon?" I stand up and grab the chart from her.

"Sure thing." She turns to go back to the nurse's station while I turn left to go to exam room 18. I knock on the door and get a "come in"

I open the door and smile. "Good morning, Mr. Hernandez. How are we doing today?"

"Good morning, Dr. Jackson." He replies with a smile. As I sit down, he continues, "I'm doing well, thank you. Yourself?" He asks.

As I turn on the computer and enter my UNMH Username and Password, I reply "I'm doing relatively well, thanks for asking. So let's get started."

I pull up his chart. "Looks like your Blood Pressure is a little on the elevated side. Are you still taking 6.215 milligrams of the Carvedilol twice daily?"

"Yes. I was going to talk to you about that. I've been monitoring my blood pressure at least once a day at home. My wife Elaine went and got one at CVS the other day. They've been pretty high almost every time." He looks through his book bag and pulls out a paper. "Here you go."

I look through the paper notes. "Hmm... You're right. They have been elevated. Now I know I am your Nephrologist and not your Cardiologist, but with your history of both Cardiovascular problems in your family tree and your history of type B Diabetes, we need to keep on top of this."

"Should I ask Dr. Cathy for a referral to a Cardiologist?" He asks.

I think about it for a minute before replying. "That may be a good idea. I will go ahead and call her and ask her after we're done here. In the meantime, I'm going to put you on a different medication, okay?"

"Okay" He responds. Do I still take the Carvedilol?" I shake my head.

"No. I am taking you off of the Carvedilol" As I say this, I remove it on the computer. "Instead, I am putting you on Lisinopril 10 milligrams once a day for 2 weeks which is when I want you back."

"Okay. My wife and I changed from the CVS Pharmacy on Unser and McMahon to the one on Unser and Central."

"Okay" I say while changing the address in the computer and hitting the send button. "I went ahead of sent that prescription to the CVS Pharmacy on Central and Unser. I noticed that Dr. Cathy refilled your other medications, so you're good there. Now.. Let's talk about your diabetes."

He digs through his book bag putting away the blood pressure notes while pulling out his glucometer.

"I have been checking it twice a day." I nod in approval.

"Very well." Someone knocks at the door and I say "come in". It's Robert.

"Sorry to interrupt babe, but it's my mom. My dad just called saying he is bringing her to the emergency room because she was feeling faith and lightheaded and little nasuseous." I pause my downloading of Mr. Hernandez's glucometer and turn to face Robert.

"Okay. I am almost concluded with Mr. Hernandez here. Why don't you go down to the front desk and tell Amanda to cancel our appointments for the rest of the day. Once I finish up here, we can walk down to our office together before going downstairs to the emergency department."

He smiles and nods. "Copy that. See you downstairs." He leaves closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about your mother in law" Mr. Hernandez says.

"Thank you, sir" I reply while completing the download of his glucometer. "Okay. I want you to increase your Lantus to 52 units every morning. That should hopefully bring these fasting glucose levels down to the reasonable range. Leave the Novolog at 15 units three times a day. But add a sliding scale, okay?"

"Okay" He responds. "How much?"

"I pack his glucometer into the carry case and hand it back to him. As he's putting it away, I respond. "If your glucose level is 150 milligrams per deciliter, stay at 15 units of Novolog. If your glucose level rises above 150 milligrams per deciliter, add one unit for every 30 points above 150. Got it?" He nods.

"Yes."

"Okay. Well I want to see you back here in two weeks okay? You can make the appointment at the front desk on your way out." I stand up, shut down the computer, push in the chair and turn towards him.

"If you have any questions, call me. Okay?" I shake his hand as he replies, "Okay doctor Jackson. Thank you." I smile before leaving.

I pass the front desk and remind Damien to schedule Mr. Hernandez for 2 weeks out for a follow up visit. Before I leave, Amanda tells me that she has cleared both Robert's and I schedules for the rest of the day and that Robert has already went to our office on the 1st floor.

"Thank you, Amanda. Have a good day everyone." I leave to the 1st floor. I get to the office, grab my stuff and Robert and I head across the building to the in house emergency room. We check in and they tell us what room Mrs. Martinez is in while saying Mr. Martinez will be here shortly. We go back and say hi to Mrs. Martinez while giving her hugs and kisses before sitting down in the chairs and begin waiting.

A short time later, Dr. Cole comes in with Dr. Dom right behind him. They say hi to everyone and Dr. Dom begins his evaluation on Mrs. Martinez. While that is going on, Mr. Martinez comes in.

About 30 minutes later, Dr. Dom leaves after telling us, she is just dehydrated but no heart attack or stroke and no infections present which Cole confirmed on the lab tests. Dom orders 1 liter of saline solution for Mrs. Martinez and tells us she can go home afterwards.

Mr. Martinez fill out the discharge paperwork and we stay until she can go home.

At 11:30 AM, we all leave. Robert and I decide to follow them to their house.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Here is the eighth chapter of, _"The Life of Dr. Olsen"_. In this chapter, Jackson and Robert wake up the day after the chaos with Robert's mom. **

**Chapter 8:**

It was Wednesday morning and Jackson and Robert were already at the clinic reviewing their schedules for the day.

"Do you think you could take care of Mrs. Rascon at 2pm? I have that meeting with the radiology team." Robert asked me.

"Sure. I don't have anything at 2pm. What's the meeting for again?" I ask. Robert smiles.

"It's to test the MRI machine to see if it can create a new 4-D model of the brain and head instead of the regular 3-D model. Remember we were working on it with the people in St. Louis back in May?"

I nod my head. "Yeah I do. I just didn't hear news that it was approved by the CDC." I give him a glare.

"Well technically it hasn't but I want to use a simulator just to see if it would work" Robert says.

"Oh okay." I stand up and give him a kiss. "I have to go. 8:20 Appointment with the Rodriguez couple.

Robert looks thoughtful. "Did the lab results for Francine come back?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No. I had to submit them to the New Mexico National Labs for further testing." He nods.

I leave the office, saying hi to Julianne Horne before making my way to the Clinic elevators to take to the 3rd floor. I get to the Nephrology clinic and swipe my badge. James meets me in the hallway saying that the Rodriguez's came a few minutes early and they're already in exam room 22. I thank him and head that way.

I knock on the door before entering the room, smiling warmly at the couple.

"Good morning. I'm impressed you guys are here so early." It was barely 8:02.

Mrs. Rodriguez nods her head while her husband smiles. "Sorry about that Dr. We have a breakfast meeting to attend at 9am with some colleagues." I nod my head.

"Okay, well I will try to make this quick then. Now Francine, I haven't had those lab results returned yet. I had to submit them to the NMNL over off of I-25." We will hopefully have them back Monday of next week" She nods her head.

"That's fine, Dr. Now, Molina sent us letters saying that they are no longer covering the Lantus flexpens. They still cover Lantus vials but not the flexpens. What do we have to do?" She asks while glancing at her husband.

"That's no problem, guys." I reassure them. "Molina is known to do these things periodically. There are several different options to choose from. For now, I'm going to suggest Basaglar. I will have to submit a Prior Authorization into Molina just to make sure they will cover it. Do you both still have Lantus?"

Mr. Rodriguez nods. "Yes we do. We still have about 3 pens each left."

I nod my head. "Okay good. Okay, do you both have your glucometers? I would like to download the data onto your health profiles and go over it with you two." They both hand me their meters.

We start with Francine while I send her husband to give an urine sample.

"Okay, Francine" I begin. "Your breakfast or fasting glucose levels are still above 150. The ideal range for fasting levels will be in between 80 and 100 mg/dL. Remind me when you take the Lantus."

"I take the Lantus every night before bed." I type that in the computer.

"Okay. Let's remain with the 30 units of Lantus but I want you to start taking it in the morning. Now. Are you taking the Novolog at least 15 to 30 minutes before eating?" She looks guilty.

"No sir. If I remember to even take the Novolog, I only do it about 5 minutes before eating. Otherwise I do after eating."

"Okay. So, the purpose of Novolog or any other of the fast acting insulin, is to help bring the glucose level down enough that when the body begins to digest the carbohydrates and fats from your food, the cells won't open that wide thus letting an excess amount of glucose or sugar into your cells therefore causing your levels to rise above the target range. This is true for any time of the day." She nods.

"Okay." She says. I write down the treatment plan and page Amanda to make Francine an appointment along with her husband in 2 weeks. Her husband comes back in with his urine sample. I put it in a specimen bag and hand it to Amanda with directions to take it straight to the 5th floor where the lab is.

Next we review Frank's blood sugar monitor. "Okay, Frank. I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell Francine. Both of your fasting blood glucose levels are above the target range. We want the morning fasting blood sugar levels to be no lower than 80 mg/dL and no higher than 100 mg/dL. So, just like I told Francine, I want you to start taking the Lantus every morning." We finish our conversation before I bid them a good day and leave to my next patient.

 **2 PM: Robert's POV:**

I make my way to the main elevators of the hospital and head down to the 1st floor. I enter the radiology clinic and head back to where the MRI bay is. There waiting for me is a few neurology doctors. Now, I know I'm a nephrologist, however, Jackson and I were picked by Dr. Dom and Cole to fly out to St. Louis to participate in a Neurology seminar. We're very honored to say the least.

 **4 PM: Jackson's POV:**

It's already 4pm and both Robert and I are back in our office. Dr's Dom and Cole are with us as well. Robert was telling us how the simulator was a success and now we just have to wait for the CDC to make their decision.

 **6 PM: No one's POV:**

Robert and Jackson were at home. They just finished eating dinner and were watching television. Jackson spoke up, "Babe... I'm super horny. What about you?"

Robert smiles and jumps up grabbing Jackson's hand saying "I though you'd never ask."

45 minutes later, after both guys cummed three times, twice in each other's asses and once each in their mouths, they take a shower together and lay down naked in bed watching a movie.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello everyone and welcome back. Sorry, I have not updated since Tuesday July 31st, 2018. I have been busy. But, that is in the past, because here is chapter 9 of this installment. In chapter 9, we get a look into Dominic's and Cole's home life on their day off.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Dominic's POV:**

It is currently Thursday morning. It is 9 am. Cole is in the shower and I am downstairs waiting on him. We are going to go for our morning walk at Grisham park on Shepard road.

"Okay, babe. I am ready to go, what about you?" Cole asks as he descends the stairs.

"I'm ready as long as you're ready." I reply. He smiles as we kiss. I grab my keys and phone as he locks his in the safe in the living room closet.

We head out the door and turn east to head to the park. As we're leaving, we see my dad and his girlfriend leaving for work.

My dad's girlfriend passes us in her car first honking the horn. We wave as we continue walking. We wave as my dad drives past as well.

We get to the park and we begin walking.

 **10 am:**

 **Cole's POV:**

We just finished walking laps around the local park down from our house; Grisham park on Shepard road. We get back to the house and Dom goes upstairs to take a shower while I make us some protein shakes for breakfast.

After he showers, I go and take a shower. I come downstairs to see Dom in the den picking out a movie to watch.

"How about 'Paul Apostle of Christ'?" He asks me as I stand next to him.

"That sounds good." I respond. "Did you get your shake from the refrigerator?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, I wanted to wait for you." With that Dom and I go back into the living room. I put on the movie while he goes to the kitchen to get our shakes.

We both sit down, and Dom grabs the remote and presses start. We sit and watch the movie sitting next to each other drinking our protein shakes.

About 25 minutes into the movie, Dom pauses the movie so he can use the restroom and I can rinse our glasses and put them into the dishwasher. I rinse the other dishes in the sink and put those in as well. '

Dom comes back in on his phone. It's his aunt Martha. We turn off the light in the kitchen and head back into the living room. He hangs up the phone and says,

"That was my Nina. She wants to know if we would like to go over tomorrow night for a barbecue. I told her that will be great." I smile.

"That sounds good. At least we don't have to cook dinner that night, lol." He laughs as he pushes the play button again.

 **11:45:**

 **Dom's POV:**

Well the movie ended. It was actually really good. I enjoyed it. Cole takes it out of the DVD player, puts it in the case and takes it back to the den. I turn off the television and we go into our home office.

Cole sits at his desk and says, "The Department of Psychology called last night while you were at your mother's house." I turn on my computer and swivel my chair to look at him.

"Oh good. What did they have to say?" I ask. He types the password into his desktop and turns in his chair.

"They wanted to know if we would be interested in going to Denver, Colorado next month for a seminar in brain development." I hum while I enter in my password before turning back around.

"I think that'll be okay. I can get Dr. Vigil to cover for me and you can have Dr. Fernandez cover for you." He nods his head and smiles.

"Great I'll order the plane tickets and the hotel information." I nod my head as he turns around and I turn around as well.

 **2 PM:**

 **Cole's POV:**

"Well, I'm done with all my paperwork. What about you babes?" I ask Dom. He hums and says,

"Yep. What do you say we go eat lunch at Olive Garden?" He smiles.

I nod my head as I begin shutting down my computer as he does the same. "That sounds really good right about now." He smiles and chuckles.

"I knew you wouldn't turn down that place" I nod.

"You know me so well, honey." We both stand up and kiss. He turns off the light in the study and closes the door. We both go downstairs, get our keys and wallets. We head out to the garage and get in my Optima.

 **4:30 PM:**

 **Dom's POV:**

Cole and I just left Olive Garden. I had the shrimp Alfredo and he had the crab Alfredo. It was really super delicious. We're heading to Walmart on Carlisle right now to do some shopping.

 **Cole's POV:**

Dom and I get to Walmart and we decide to go buy some new clothes first. We look at some tee shirts for me and I buy about 5 of them. They're on clearance for $2.18 a shirt. Which is really good. Then we go and look at the polo shirts for Dom. He buys a blue shirt, a few white ones and about three red ones.

Next, we go to the shorts and pants then we head to the home goods area to buy toilet paper, paper towels, and that stuff. About 5:45, we pay and make our way to the car. We load up the trunk and head home. I back the car into the garage and we begin unloading and putting everything away in the house.

 **6:30 PM:**

 **Dom's POV:**

Daniel and Iah invited us over to dinner again. We of course said yes. So we're going to the garage and driving over there. We pass by my dad's house and honk as he's outside working on his truck. He looks up and waves. I stop at the stop sign on Shepard Place and Alta Monte and turn on my right turn signal before turning right. We pull up to Daniel's and Iah's house and get out of the car. We notice the bin isn't by the front door so we don't take off our shoes.

Cole rings the doorbell and Iah answers the door. "Hey all" He says. "We don't require people to take off their shoes anymore. We got all tile on installed on Tuesday.

 **8 PM:**

 **Dom's POV:**

Cole and I just got home and we are getting ready for bed.

"Good night honey." Cole says as he leans over and kisses me.

"Good night babe." I respond after kissing him. He leans over to his left and turns off the lamp sending the room into darkness. We both fall asleep after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello. I am back with chapter 10 of _"The Life of Dr. Olsen."_ Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Michael Sedillo's POV:**

It is currently Friday morning about 3 AM. I am awake next to my wife of 22 years, Michelle Sedillo who is asleep. All of a sudden, I hear Michelle moan really loudly. I wake up completely and turn on the bedside lamp. She's looking at me with wide eyes and gasps out; _my chest hurts_. Since we are both nurses, I jump out of bed and dial 9-1-1.

 _Hello this is 9-1-1 operator James McCleaven. How many I help?_

"Ah yes. My name is Michael Sedillo. I am a nurse at Presbyterian Hospital downtown. My wife; Michelle Sedillo just woke me up saying her chest hurts." I ramble out not sure if the operator understood me. Apparently he did.

 _Okay sir. Just stay calm. What is your address so I can dispatch paramedics and rescue right away?_

"Right. Um, 2210 Hershire Avenue, Southeast Albuquerque, New Mexico, 87129. " Michelle starts to slowly get up and puts on some sweat pants. She is absolutely sweating.

 _Okay Mr. Sedillo. I have rescue and EMS on their way right now. Is this a one level or two level house?_

I respond with, "one level home. We are going to the couch in the living room."

He hums. _Okay. Is Mrs. Sedillo able to speak on the telephone?_

I ask Michelle, "Babe, can you talk on the phone?" She nods her head with tears running down her cheeks.

I give Michelle the telephone and she answers with a shaky breath. **" Hello?" "Yes this is Michelle Joanne Sedillo." "Um my date of birth is December 12** **th** **, 1957."** Michelle continues to talk on the phone before they hang up.

A few minutes later, Rescue 11 fire engine and ambulance pull up. The men come to the front door which I opened and they immediately begin their assessment. The captain speaks up.

" **Hi ma'am"** He begins. **"Can you tell us your full name and date of birth please?"** Michelle nods her head and begins telling him her full name and date of birth while another couple guys check her vitals. They check blood pressure, heart rate, saturation level, blood sugar and a few other things.

In the middle of this assessment, the paramedics arrive and park the stretcher outside the door while they come in. Out of no where, Michelle starts to moan and groan really loudly again whilst grasping her chest.

" **We got to get her to the hospital right away!"** Barks the captain. They load all their gear back into the fire engine and the fire truck and ambulance take off while the paramedics load Michelle into the back of the ambulance. I know from enough ride along's that they're going to try to IV her before taking off.

While I wait, I get dressed, turn out the lights and close and lock the front door and start my car. I call Dr. Shadows.

She answers on the first ring. " _Hello? Michael?_ " She responds sleepily.

"Dr. Shadows!" I practically scream. "It's Michelle. I think she's having a heart attack. She's in the back of the ambulance right now while they try to IV her." At this point I'm crying.

" _Okay. Micheal, just calm down, okay? I will meet you at the hospital. Stay strong for her."_ With that we hang up. I see the ambulance start to drive away with lights and sirens going and I take off after them.

 **At the hospital:**

Michelle isn't doing any better. She has had a massive heart attack. Plus, she keeps having mini heart attacks. Kind of like after shocks. Dr. Shadows comes into the waiting room with Michael, Dom and Cole. They all sit down. I didn't even know Dr. Dom and Cole were here.

Dr. Dom speaks up first. " **Michael..."** He begins with despair in his eyes. " **I am sorry to have to be the one to say this, but Michelle won't last through the rest of the night."** At those words I break down sobbing. Cole comes to my right side and rubs my back as Michael sits on the left side. Dom says his condolences and him and Lillyann walk out of the room.

I can't believe any moment my wife could die. This is such a nightmare. Only difference is, I know it's reality. I stand up along with Cole and Michael and we all go into Michelle's room. She looks so pale and frail.

Cole and Michael say their good byes to Michelle who hugs them gently telling them she'll be watching over them. They leave. Dom and Lillyann come in next with Daniel, Iah, Adam and Eric. They all say their good byes and Michelle tells Adam and Eric to be good boys for their parents and grandparents (who are also there). They all leave the room just as Jackson and Robert come in.

After everyone leaves, it's just Michelle and I. I go and sit next to her and she grabs my left hand.

" _Honey..."_ She begins. _"I love you so much. Thank you for being the awesome husband you have been. I will see you in paradise soon."_ With that, Michelle closes her eyes and takes her last breath. The machine beeps then flat lines. I lower the bed flat, kiss her good bye and pull the sheet over her head.

Dom and Cole and the rest of the gang all come in and we all hug and cry together. Now to live the rest of my life without my wife.

 **Friday morning:**

I call Lillyann and let her know I am resigning as nurse. I want to try and focus on myself as well as set up the funeral for Michelle. She tells me she understands and to call her any time of day or night if I need anything. I tell her thank you and hang up.

I go into the bedroom and sit on the bed crying. I miss Michelle so much and it's only been 3 hours. I hear the doorbell and go to see who it is. I open the door to see Iah and Daniel there with the boys.

"We decided to come and keep you company, Micheal" Daniel says. I nod and allow them to come in.

I say to them, "I want to start getting rid of her things." Iah gets up and goes to the storage room where he knows I keep extra boxes. I continue to Daniel, "I don't want to live here without Michelle. After the funeral, I'm going to put the house on the market." He nods.

Iah comes back in the room and we begin packing her stuff.

 **12 PM:**

It's now after 12 pm and we are done packing her stuff. Daniel and the boys take it to a donation center while Iah and I begin packing up the rest of the house.

About 4 pm, the house is virtually empty. Everything that isn't mine was taken by Iah and Daniel to a donation place. Cole and Dom came over and took my stuff to their house where I'll be living with them.

Iah, Daniel and the boys leave telling me they'll see me for the funeral. I leave after Dom and Cole following them to their house.

 **2 weeks after the funeral:**

I'm not doing so well. I didn't realize before how quickly I would go down hill if Michelle died before me and I begin to think and ponder if the same would've happened to her if I died first. I fell down three times the week of her funeral. Last week I fell and broke my left hip. So now I'm in a nursing home on hospice.

 **April 28th:**

 **No one's POV:**

Michael John Sedillo passed away a month after his wife, Michelle passed away due to a heart attack. Dom and Cole sold his house and they're all trying to get through life. Shortly after Michelle passed, Vangie another nurse at Presbyterian Hospital was robbed and killed in the nursing home she lived in for 3 years.

Suffice to say, it's been a hard month for everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello everyone. So, after the deaths of Michelle and Michael Sedillo and Vangie Garcia, Dr. Lillyann Shadows is beginning to recruit new nurses to work in the Emergency Department.**

 **Chapter 11:**

It is Monday morning and today I will be spending the day in the conference room at Presbyterian Hospital trying to find a replacement receptionist to take Vangie's spot and two new nurses to take over Micheal's and Michelle's spots.

So, if you're new to reading this, go back to chapter 10. Michelle Sedillo passed away after having a series of heart attacks one night. Soon after, her widow Michael Sedillo passed. I actually diagnosed Michael with "Broken Heart Syndrome". Yes, there's such a thing. Then, my star receptionist Vangie Garcia's nursing home was robbed one day and she was killed in the cross fires.

My first candidate for a receptionist is a young woman by the name of Virginia Montoya. I go through the interview process and tell her I have two other people to interview and I will call her with an yes or a no answer.

The day goes by rather quickly. I interview three other candidates for receptionist and I interview and hire 7 new nurses.

 **Monday Afternoon**

 **Cole's POV:**

Dom and I are both at work. Shortly after Micheal's funeral, we finished the new North Valley Clinic Campus. The layouts are below:

 **Main Building: 1st floor = Pediatric Urgent Care complete with an indoor play area, 14 primary care doctors (Dom included), 9 nephrologists (Me included) and 6 Endocrinologists. Adult Urgent Care, Pediatric Emergency Room, Adult Emergency Room, and gifts and restaurants.**

 **2nd Floor = Endocrinology clinic, Pulmonary Clinic and Medication Management Clinic.**

 **3rd Floor = Nephrology Clinic, Neurology Clinic, Gastroentrology Clinic.**

 **4th Floor = Diabetes Clinic, Eye Clinic, Dialysis Clinic**

 **5th Floor = Children's Hospital**

 **6th Floor = Children's Hospital**

 **7th Floor = Hospital**

 **8th Floor = Hospital**

 **9th Floor = Lab and Blood Bank**

 **10th Floor = Hospice**

Next to the Main Building, we have the Independent Children's Hospital. Adjacent to the Main Building, we have the Cancer Center named after Dr. Lillyann Shadows. It officially belongs to Lillyann and Presbyterian Hospital but it's on our property. She was so happy.

I walk over to our office where Dom is gathering his stuff. We have the rest of the week off and we're going north to a small town called Red River. We go every year to fish for one week. It's a nice little vacation spot.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello everyone. So, after the deaths of Michelle and Michael Sedillo and Vangie Garcia, Dr. Lillyann Shadows is beginning to recruit new nurses to work in the Emergency Department.**

 **Chapter 11:**

It is Monday morning and today I will be spending the day in the conference room at Presbyterian Hospital trying to find a replacement receptionist to take Vangie's spot and two new nurses to take over Micheal's and Michelle's spots.

So, if you're new to reading this, go back to chapter 10. Michelle Sedillo passed away after having a series of heart attacks one night. Soon after, her widow Michael Sedillo passed. I actually diagnosed Michael with "Broken Heart Syndrome". Yes, there's such a thing. Then, my star receptionist Vangie Garcia's nursing home was robbed one day and she was killed in the cross fires.

My first candidate for a receptionist is a young woman by the name of Virginia Montoya. I go through the interview process and tell her I have two other people to interview and I will call her with an yes or a no answer.

The day goes by rather quickly. I interview three other candidates for receptionist and I interview and hire 7 new nurses.

 **Monday Afternoon**

 **Cole's POV:**

Dom and I are both at work. Shortly after Micheal's funeral, we finished the new North Valley Clinic Campus. The layouts are below:

 **Main Building: 1st floor = Pediatric Urgent Care complete with an indoor play area, 14 primary care doctors (Dom included), 9 nephrologists (Me included) and 6 Endocrinologists. Adult Urgent Care, Pediatric Emergency Room, Adult Emergency Room, and gifts and restaurants.**

 **2nd Floor = Endocrinology clinic, Pulmonary Clinic and Medication Management Clinic.**

 **3rd Floor = Nephrology Clinic, Neurology Clinic, Gastroentrology Clinic.**

 **4th Floor = Diabetes Clinic, Eye Clinic, Dialysis Clinic**

 **5th Floor = Children's Hospital**

 **6th Floor = Children's Hospital**

 **7th Floor = Hospital**

 **8th Floor = Hospital**

 **9th Floor = Lab and Blood Bank**

 **10th Floor = Hospice**

Next to the Main Building, we have the Independent Children's Hospital. Adjacent to the Main Building, we have the Cancer Center named after Dr. Lillyann Shadows. It officially belongs to Lillyann and Presbyterian Hospital but it's on our property. She was so happy.

I walk over to our office where Dom is gathering his stuff. We have the rest of the week off and we're going north to a small town called Red River. We go every year to fish for one week. It's a nice little vacation spot.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Notice to the readers: Hi everyone. Sorry for the prolonged hiatus. I'm back. In chapter 13 of** _ **The Life of Dr. Olsen,**_ **Dominic and Cole are driving to Red River, NM for a weeklong vacation. All of chapter 13 focuses on them in Red River. Warning ahead of time; there will be some smut so beware!**

 **Cole's POV:**

Dom and I wake up early Tuesday morning to pack our stuff into the brand-new GMC Silverado Hybrid I got Dom last week. $32, 490.00 but it was totally worth it seeing my husband's smile.

Dom comes out of the house with the last few bags and we do a final check to make sure all the windows are closed and lock, the blinds and curtains are closed, lights off, appliances unplugged, and doors closed and locked. I engage the security alarm and send a text to our neighbor Leticia letting her know we are leaving. We get in the truck with me driving and we take off to I-40 to head northbound to Red River.

About four hours later we pull into our private property. We have a few condos and cabins that we let people stay in on vacation for about $44 per night in the standard two-bedroom, one bath cabins and about $87 per night for the four bed, two bath condos. We also have a nice size pond in the back that is stocked regularly with trout, walleye, salmon and catfish.

Dom and I unload the truck, and head inside. I go to the master bedroom upstairs and unpack our room and bathroom bags while Dom unpacks the kitchen and garage with our fishing gear.

 **Dom's POV:**

We have been in Red River for about three days now and we have a large collection of fish to take back already. And to think we still have four days left here. I just woke up. Cole's still asleep. He looks so gorgeous sleeping. I know it's creepy to watch someone sleep, but I mean… Come on! We're married so I think it's okay. Besides, I know for a fact that he watches me sleep because I have caught him in the act.

I peel back the comforter and sheet and look down to notice my cock is at full attention. Yes, we sleep naked. We are doctors after all and there's a whole slew of health benefits when sleeping nude. I peel away the blankets from Cole and I see his dick is also at attention. I can resist. The beautiful and delicious mushroom head with just the taste of piss on his delicious piss slit. Mmm, my mouth is already watering. I scoot down in the bed until my head is right next to Cole's cock. I lean over and lick the bulbous head a few times. I then engulf his entire cock in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. My right hand is playing with his nipples. I go from playing with his right nipple to his left then back to the right one. While I do this, my left hand is cupping his nice size balls. Mmm, those balls have produced a lot of hot steamy delicious jizz in the past.

I am still sucking his dick and decide to wet my middle finger in my mouth. After sucking on my left middle finger, I reach down and slowly tease my finger around his beautiful pink pucker. Cole wakes up with a smile and moves both his hands to my head guiding my head up the down his long shaft. I slowly insert my left middle finger all the way to base into his hot ass hole. I love the sound he makes. It's so hot.

After sucking his dick and fingering his ass hole, I push his legs up to his chest and lick his ass a few times. I insert two fingers this time while I use my hand to stroke his cock. I remove my fingers and work on getting my tongue all up in his ass. I love the taste of his ass.

Eventually, we swap places with him servicing me. Then, he puts on a condom and we have a nice hot fuck session. I cum all over my chest and he lean down and eats it while he is still thrusting in and out of my ass. He says he's close to cumming, so he pulls out, takes off the condom and comes up to my mouth where he shoots 8 volleys of hot steamy cum into my waiting mouth. We kiss exchanging each other's cum before we get up, make the bed and head together to the shower.

 **Cole's POV:**

It is the final day here in Red River. Dom and I are packing up and we get in the truck this time with Dom driving. We have four hours on the road. We had a super-hot make out session this morning before and after the shower, so I plan to sleep. Hey! It's hard work fucking your husband and cumming in his ass.

It is around noon when we pull up to our house back in Albuquerque. It's Sunday so there's no work. We take our time unpacking and then we decide to go to the Aquarium for a while.

While at the Aquarium, we run into Daniel and Iah and their sons, Adam and Eric. They are both in the eighth grade already. There's a girl next to Eric and he introduces her as his girlfriend Danielle. They're classmates. We all decide to go to Cheddar's Scratch Kitchen for lunch.

Dom and I get back to the house and watch a movie.

"Babe, what do you say about pork chops, corn and mashed potatoes for supper?" I ask Dom after the movie finishes and he puts it away.

"That sounds delicious." He says. "I'm going to go to Staples to get some supplies for our office. Do you want anything?" I shake my head.

"No, but you should get some staples for the office here at home. I believe we are almost out." He nods, kisses me and leaves. I begin making dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hi everyone! Here is chapter 14 of** _ **The Life of Dr. Olsen.**_ **In this chapter, we go inside the day of Jackson and Robert Martinez – Krebbs. Remember, Jackson is a Pediatric Nephrologist and his husband – Robert is a pharmacist. Enjoy and read and review!**

 **Robert's POV:**

It is Monday September 1st. Jackson and I are getting ready for work. We both work at the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center North Valley Clinic. Long title, right? That's why we all call it the UNM NVC or NVC for short.

We get out of my Nissan Sentra and head inside. I have a 2021 Nissan Sentra Hybrid and Jackson has a 2021 Kia Optima Hybrid and we both share the 2020 Toyota Tacoma.

"Good morning Jackson. Robert" Julian acknowledges as Jackson and I clock in.

We nod and smile and as I clock in, Jackson shakes Julian's hand then I do it. "Good morning, Julian." I say. "Just a reminder, I will be with Jackson for about a hour. We're going to the morning meeting with Cole and Dominic."

"Got it boss!" Julian says then walks away to the pharmacy.

"Ready?" Jackson asks me.

I nod and grab his hand. "Sure thing. Let's go!" We begin walking to the third-floor conference room.

"Ah, Jackson and Robert. Good morning!" Dominic smiles and shakes our hands as we walk in. Cole and a few other doctors are at the table eating some bagels and drinking either coffee or tea. "There's bagels and beverages on the back counter. Help yourselves." Dom says before walking out the door.

 **Jackson's POV:**

Robert and I just got to the conference room for a morning meeting. Seeing as Dom just walked out of his prepared meeting, I speak up and ask Cole the obvious question. "Uh Cole? If Dom arranged this meeting, why did he just walk out?" Robert and the other docs look up at Cole.

"Ah." Cole begins then swallows his bagel. "He of course forgot some very important notes in our office, so he had to go get them. But…" He looks over to Dr. Hernandez. "Andrea will be beginning our meeting. Dr. You have the floor." Andrea nods then stands up and walks to the front of the room.

"Yes, thank you Doctor McKnight. Ladies and gentlemen, after renovating and upgrading to this wonderful facility, we are planning on an opening celebration to get people to learn about the services we offer not just in the UNM circuit, but here at the North Valley Clinic. Many people think that we are just a clinic. But, Dr. McKnight and Dr. Olsen decided to change the predisposed thought of what we are and what we do." At this, Dr. Olsen walks in and Andrea hands over the floor.

"Dr. McKnight and I are planning an opening celebration. We will be setting up a variety of booths where each of you will be discussing and promoting your departments."

I look over at Robert and smile. Robert loves to promote the pharmacy and I have a few ideas to promote pediatric nephrology. Doctor Olsen must have read my mind because he talks about this next.

"Jackson. Many people don't think pediatric nephrology really means that much. However, these days, so many children are getting diabetes from unhealthy dietary habits. Robert, I bring you into this conversation as well, because you know not only from the work your husband does, but because you know how often you are prescribing diabetic medications to those under eighteen years old." We both nod.

"That is why…" Cole stands up and says. "Dom and I have decided, that Jackson and Robert, you two will work together with the adult nephrologists in the clinic. That includes Dr. Jacobson and Dr. Garcia" He points to both Doctor Erik Jacobson and Doctor Aeron Garcia.

"We have one month until this opening celebration, so begin your research and let's make this opening celebration one to remember." Dr. Dom says and we all know by now that this is the end of the meeting. Jackson and I stand up, push in our chairs and shake hands with Dom and Cole, Aeron and Erik.

 **Robert's POV:**

Jackson and I just finished the meeting that Dom and Cole held. We walk with Dr. Erik and Dr. Aeron to the nephrology / pharmacy floor. Erik says that we can go over to his and his wife's house tonight for dinner where we can begin talking about the upcoming opening celebration. Jackson, Dr. Aeron and I all agree that meeting at Erik's and Sarah's house for dinner at 7 pm will work just fine. Dr. Erik and Dr. Aeron shake our hands and make their ways upstairs and to the other side of the hospital to their clinic and I kiss Jackson goodbye and head to the pharmacy while he heads to the peds nephrology clinic.

I get to the pharmacy, swipe my badge and walk into the pharmacy. Right away, a patient walks up to the window. I walk up and greet the well-known woman and her daughter. Nancy Maestre and Sierra Maestre.

"Good morning, Nancy. Hi Sierra. "I smile down at Sierra and give her a lollipop from the candy drawer. She smiles and goes to sit in a chair in the waiting room.

"Good morning, Robert. How are you doing today?" I smile and log in to the computer system.

"I'm doing well. What are we picking up today?"

"Markus has a cold and his doctor prescribed him some amoxicillin in pill form. And, Sierra needs her Lantus pens, but I don't think Molina covers the pens anymore." I nod and type in her husband's name and date of birth.

"Well." I begin. "Molina covers insulin pens, but they do not cover Lantus pens. Therefore, we will be giving Sierra a new alternative medication to Lantus called Basaglar. I was noticing that she is prescribed 45 units of Lantus, so I suggest you administer 45 units of Basaglar. It's the same medication, so it won't affect Sierra." I ask Julian to get the amoxicillin for Markus and the Basaglar for Sierra.

"Okay, that's good. Now, Markus has never taken Amoxicillin before. What should I know?" Nancy asks.

"Amox is not a dangerous or that much of a serious medication. Many children, even adults like taking the liquid form because it tastes so good and even the pills/caps taste well. A thing to consider, is that he should take the pill with food. Some people have different reactions. Some people can take them without food and be completely fine, others must eat with it. The prescription says one pill twice a day for ten days. Make sure, Markus finishes the entire prescription even if he begins to feel better. If he still doesn't feel good after ten days, call his pcp." I give the medications to Nancy and give another lollipop to Sierra. Nancy and Sierra wave good bye and leave. I go back to my office in the back of the pharmacy and text Jackson.

"Hey babe. I just gave Sierra Maestre the Basaglar pens since Molina Centennial Medicaid doesn't cover Lantus pens. Maybe you can call Nancy and Markus just to talk to them more about Basaglar versus Lantus in young children?"

Jackson replies a few minutes later; "Okay, I'll do it after this next appointment. Do you want to stay in clinic for lunch or join Dom and Cole at Olive Garden?"

I reply; "Let's go to OG with Dom and Cole. That sounds good." He agrees then we leave it at that.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Life of Dr. Olsen**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Here is chapter 15 of** _ **The Life of Dr. Olsen.**_ **Goodness, I cannot believe we are already on the fifteenth chapter! I hope y'all are enjoying this fanfiction story so far!**

 **Cole's POV:**

It is September 11th, 2021. As with tradition, we lower all 3 flags – the United States of America flag, the New Mexico State Flag and the City of Albuquerque flag to half-mast in honor of the events that transpired on September 11th, 2001. We also understand if there's anyone who takes the day off in remembrance of family or friends who were lost on that day.

"Good morning baby." I say to Dom walking into the living room where he is reading the newspaper. He looks up with a smile as I sit next to him and plant a kiss on his left cheek.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did. Did you already eat breakfast?" I ask while getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Yes sir. I also made our lunches for the day." He gets up and follows me pointing to our Denver Broncos lunch boxes on the dining room table.

"Oh fantastic!" I exclaim. I make myself a bowl of cereal and sit at the table. He goes into the office upstairs before coming back down with our brief cases.

"I'm going to put these in the car. What car do you want to take today?"

"Let's take the truck. It's been a few weeks since it's seen the light of day. That way, after work we can stop and wash it as well if the weather holds up."

It's true. It's been raining for an entire week. Yesterday it was warm and sunny all day and today it seems like it will be the same kind of day. Hopefully. I finish eating, wash my bowl and spoon and we head to the garage.

"You might want to take University. I was hearing on the tv that there's a pretty substantial backup on the freeway." I tell Dom as we buckle up and he starts the truck. I grab the garage remote from the middle console and open the garage up.

"Oh okay. Ready?" He asks. I nod my head and we head to work. We drive past his dad's house and we notice that both his dad and stepmom are outside working on the yard. We honk, and they wave as we drive past.

We get on to University Boulevard and I turn on the radio. 90.7 which is the KLOVE Christian station. Our God by Chris Tomlin is playing and we both start singing along.

We pull into the Employee parking garage and get out heading into the elevators. We head to the ground level and go into the hospital clocking in as we do so. With that, we both head to our office stopping and saying hi to Jackson and Robert.

"Hey babe? Who's going to make the announcement today?" I ask Dom. He turns around in his chair and thinks.

"I can do it if you want." I nod my head okay and he goes to the conference room down the hall. As I'm waiting for him to make the announcement, I check my schedule today. Back to back appointments all day. Sigh. Busy day ahead of me, I guess.

"Good morning NVC" I hear Dom's voice on the PA system. "As many of you know, today is the anniversary of the September 11th attacks on the United States of America. Please, in everything that you do today, do it in remembrance of those who lost a loved one today and those who were lost. We all too often take advantage of this life, and we shouldn't. You work in a hospital for a reason and Cole and I want you to continue with your day remembering why you are here. Please take a minute of silence before continuing with your work." I bow my head and pray.

Dom walks back in, sits down next to me and grabs my hand. Together, we pray, and we remember those who perished.

 **Dom's POV:**

We are already in more than half of our day. Cole just text me saying he's done for the day and I am about done. I just have one more patient to see then I can leave.

"Doctor. I finished the check in for Mr. Candelaria and his daughter Rose." Damien, a nurse comes into the office to tell me. I look up at the young nurse and smile.

"Thank you, Damien." I say. He nods and walks away. I save my work, shut down my computer and head to see my patient. He's the old social worker at the high school I went to. His name is Monico Candelaria. His daughter, Rose, is an adopted African American girl. Well, lady now.

"Good morning, Monico and Rose." I say walking into the room. They look up and Rose immediately starts talking.

"Dr. I'm not sure why Damien checked me in. I am just here to formally invite you and Cole to my wedding next month. Aidan and I finally tied the knot." I smile and hug her.

"Congratulations, Rose. Cole and I will be delighted to attend." She hands me the invitation, hugs her dad and leaves.

"I can't believe how big she is." Monico says.

"I agree. She's a beautiful young lady. I'm sure you are a proud father. Greg is going to be wonderful husband to Rose. He's been a fantastic boyfriend all these years and before you know it, you and Alyssa will be grandparents." I say as I type in my username and password into the computer and pull up his health profile.

He chuckles. "Oh, dear Lord. Not for a few more years I hope." I laugh and begin our appointment.

"I was looking through your lab results from last week. Your hemoglobin A1c level is a little on the elevated side. Have you had any unusual symptoms that might suggest you're prediabetic?" He thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

"Okay, well that's good. If you start to notice any unusual symptoms like excessive urination, being thirsty a lot, weight gain that's unexplainable, or dizziness, call me and let me know."

He nods. "Okay. I mean as you know, a lot of my family either had diabetes or they do. So, let's hope I don't have it."

I nod and type it in. He sighs, and I stop typing and turn around to face him. "Is everything alright Monico?" I ask.

He sighs again and looks up at me. "No. Alyssa and I are getting a divorce. I am no longer in love with her romantically. I been having many feelings towards the same sex. I think I might be bisexual if not homosexual."

"I am sorry to hear about the divorce. I hope you and Alyssa will at least remain friends." He nods and twiddles his thumbs.

"We will. She said she will make sure of that. I been talking to Justin Matthews from KOAT." I widen my eyes in surprise.

"Wow. Talk to Iah and Daniel. They work with Justin daily and they could probably help you in getting closer to Justin." He laughs and says okay.

We finish our appointment and I tell him to make another appointment for two months. On the way out, he grabs me and kisses me.

I head back to my office and think about reassigning another doctor to Monico.

"Babe. Monico and Alyssa are getting a divorce. He says he thinks he's bi or gay. And I might have to give him another doctor." He laughs.

"Did he tell you he has had a crush on you for years?" I gawk at my husband.

"What? He did? He kissed me!" He laughs again.

"Awe. That's so sweet. Is he a good kisser?" I glare at him. I can't believe he's asking these questions!

"No, he's not a good kisser. No one is better than you. He has a crush on Justin Matthews from KOAT." He widens his eyes.

"Wow. We should tell Daniel and Iah." I nod my head and we leave to go wash the truck.

We get home and get ready for bed, but not before having a really hot make out session.

"Good night baby." He says. I kiss him one last time.

"Good night, Cole. Love you." I snuggle into his back spooning him and we drift off to sleep.


End file.
